Aspire to Greatness
by crucian rising
Summary: Ash has always loved Pokemon. He knew that one day, he would go on his own Pokemon journey. But things change after a mysterious woman in Lavender Town gives him a Pokemon, a shiny Gastly, two years before his Pokemon journey.


Ash paled when he felt it. The aura, exuded from the town he saw in the distance. The town he was heading towards, for one singular purpose; his father's grave. Lavender Town. The town of remembrance, the town that contained the memories of people since time began. But Ash had heard the rumours. Rumours of a ghostly aura enveloping the town, blanketing it with a coldness that was associated with none other than the elusive ghost type. There was talk, even as far as Pallet, his hometown, of a strange girl that had disappeared so very long ago.

His mother had laughed when she had heard the 8 year old boy and she had told him that none of that ever existed. There was no possible way that the rumours could be true.

He was just passing Mr. Fuji's house, the man who had greeted them earlier. He had invited them into his house.

His house was quite cosy, even though he lived in such a dreary place. It was of course filled with pokemon, and Ash admired them more than most people would, as he hadn't yet started his journey. Ash had a growing respect for Mr. Fuji, as he was the caretaker of the Lavender Tower, and could also maintain such a cosy home. The biggest reason was that he saw that Mr. Fuji had a very close bond with all of his pokemon, and Ash felt inspired that when he got his first pokemon, he would take care of it as much as Mr. Fuji did. Little did he know the enormous dark power emitting from him had attracted the pokemon. The pokemon were so dazzled at the power. The power was incredibly rare to find in adults, but in children; that was unheard of. This was the power of a Chosen One, who Giratina hand picked himself. Even Darkrai, a legendary beast, would have to bow down to the power of Ash Ketchum.

Ash was running to the Pokemon Centre, where they had booked a room. His mom was waiting impatiently at the doorstep of their room.

"Come on Ashy, let's head to Lavender Tower!" She said in an excited tone.

Ash groaned. He had constantly tried to tell his mom to stop calling him that, but the name stuck. He had mixed feelings about coming on this trip. Even though it was to visit his family member's grave, it was well known that Lavender Tower gave adults nightmares, and in extreme cases, drove people mad. The spookiness of it all was what kept all children in Lavender Town away, though a few went in just out of curiosity. Once in Lavender Town, a boy had entered foolishly. The next day, he suddenly disappeared. No one even noticed that that night, a pair of red staring eyes were visible in the boy's room. If that wasn't warning enough, the ghost types were extremely aggressive, and attacked anyone entering. Now, the Lavender Tower entrance was blocked to anyone who didn't have a permit. Ash's mother, Delia, had a permit to visit the ghosts, because Ash fell from a long line of ancestors who were ghost masters. The right of passage for ghost masters was to enter Lavender Tower and see their ancestors graves.

They walked down the road, into the dark blanket that covered the extent of the dark tower and all people who inhabited it. The dark, malevolent feeling of the chilly tower was normal. The rumour of the girl suddenly crossed Ash's mind. The dark feeling was enough to shock Ash into realising why the Tower was so very feared by people who lived near it. This feeling was entering his mind, poisoning it with dark thoughts. Suddenly, a shadow slipped past Ash.

"Mom, what was that just a second ago?"

" What? I didn't see anything, maybe you're just getting scared"

Ash had no reply, as his mom would not step back from her claim. Another shadow slipped out of the darkness. It was then ash saw the shadow's figures. It was a small rattata, and you could see the fur and the texture. That wasn't a rattata. It was a ghost. Ash could remember the coldness of the ghost. If his ancestors had had to be near these part of their whole lives, it was a miracle they hadn't been driven mad by the sheer power and force of those things. It was through these little details that he picked up on. Sometimes, the were unimportant. Sometimes, they could kill you.

Ash heard voices. They were mumbling something. Something dangerous. He wanted it to stop. Then it stopped. He watched something. He was having a vision. He saw a town, drenched in flames. Bodies writhing in agony. Wrecked buildings. Something had run through the whole town. He couldn't figure out where he had saw this before. It was a long time ago. He couldn't gather his memories. He tried focusing more on the details of the vision. He saw one abomination. It was smiling at the bodies and cutting them open. Feeding on them. Ash was losing control. The creature was so hideous, so oozing with darkness, he couldn't grasp his memories, or anything for that matter. The thing was radiating such immense fear. If anyone else had been seeing this, they would have been driven mad from this feeling. Then the creature looked up. Ash was suddenly driven out of the vision, and stumbled a bit. He continued walking.

Ash and his mother reached the tombstone of his family. He then saw an old woman. She was wearing a sort of medieval black cloak, and was under a hood. This time, Ash knew she wasn't a ghost because his mother noticed her,

" I can feel your ancestry. I can feel your pain. One day you will no doubt surpass me. " she murmured in a voice that made Ash's hair stand on end. His mother looked at her weirdly.

" Excuse me? "

" Nothing. I will give your son a gift, as he looks like something very special, and certainly useful in the future."

She passed something circular to Delia. She looked at it very happy. She went back to thank the woman, but she was already gone. They walked back out.

" What did that woman give you?" Ash asked politely 

" This " and Delia passed to Ash, a pokeball. He took it, and looked at the shiny red and white ball. His eyes were full of wonder and glistening with happiness. He wondered what was inside it. He decided to wait until they got back. Once they were back, he opened it. It revealed one by one something amazing. Something unique. It was black in the centre, shaped like an orb, and blue on the outer body. It was something only very few people get to see in their lifetime. A shiny pokemon. But not just any random shiny. A shiny Gastly.

2 Years Later

He looked at the time. It was _the_ day. The day where he went off on his journey as a pokemon trainer. He ran out of bed, very excited. Pallet town was beautiful this time of day. With it's green trees and falling leaves, sun up, and everybody outside. The houses were old, but very fresh, and everybody was generally, happy. The only person that could possibly spoil this wonderful mood, was Gary Oak. He walked around with a sneer whenever he went, and would act like Ash didn't exist most of the time. He thought that he was the best at everything, and was spoilt beyond belief by his grandfather, Prof. Oak. He always got what he wanted, and abused the mock training pokemon.

Ash was waiting to put him in his place. He had trained with gastly for 2 years of his life, and Gary had only scratched the surface of even the knowledge of a pokeball. That was just how Ash loved it to be. He would more likely choose the most wanted starter that Prof. Oak would provide, because even if he didn't like it, he would choose it to make others feel bad. Ash felt better, because Gastly wasn't a petty 'qualified starter pokemon' that the league had approved.

He walked into the house that was Oak's Lab.

" Hello everyone. I know that you three, Gary, Katlyn, and Ash are going to pick a pokemon today. Let me tell you guys a bit about caring for pokemon. They are kept in things called pokeballs…"

Gary groaned as he hated Prof. Oak explaining things, even if he didn't know about the subject he was explaining. Ash already knew he was fixated on the pokeballs that Prof. Oak had in front of him. They were no doubt the three qualified starter pokemon, as Prof. Oak was a complete notebook person, and never someone to go against, or rebel, against something qualified. Ash had studied into these pokemon, and had a quick summary.

Charmander - The most popular choice of starter, fire type, and easy to train. It evolved like normal, and its final evolution focused on attack, not defense. Also is easy to handle because it has good moves earlier on.

Squirtle - Probably the second most popular, water type, and about average difficulty to train. It does not have good moves in early game play, and final evolution focused on defense.

Bulbasaur - Least popular, grass type, and average difficulty to train. It has a few good moves earlier on. It's final evolution does not focus on attack or defense, being an all rounder. But later move pool is not very good.

Finally Prof. Oak came to a stop. The tension coming from Katlyn and Gary was intense. They were both sweating when he opened the pokeballs.

" This is Squirtle The turtle pokemon. It is water type and knows tackle and tail whip. "

Katlyn eyed the pokemon. Ash had a feeling that she would pick Squirtle. Not a bad choice.

" This is Charmander. It is fire type and it knows the moves scratch and growl."

Ash knew Gary would pick this pokemon. After all, it was in his blood. Notebook person.

" And this is Bulbasaur. It is grass type and knows the same moves as Squirtle."

They each eyed the pokemon. They touched them and inspected their skin. Charmander was the happiest, and when Gary went closer his flames gave little enthusiastic puff. Squirtle was smiling, and Bulbasaur lapped up the attention. They all came with a conclusion in the end.

" I want Charmander!" screamed Gary first, before Katlyn could even register Prof Oak's words.

" I want Squirtle" She told him next.

" So, Ash, you've chosen Bulbasaur?"

" No Professor. I don't choose him. "

" I am sorry Ash, but it's the only one left." Prof. Oak try to sympathise.

" I have my own pokemon. Come out, Gastly!"

A blue mist appeared in the air. A feeling of coldness crept into the bodies of Katlyn, Gary, and Prof. Oak. Gary was positively shocked.

" How could _he_ get a pokemon before me Gramps? "

" Ash, this is not one of the qualified starters. Also, it is shiny, and trainers should not have them, because they let the pride get to their heads."

" I have had Gastly for two years now. With all due respect Professor. _KNOCK OFF_."

" If you think you can have a pokemon before me, then I should put you in your place. POKEMON BATTLE" Gary screamed

Ash was so stunned by the sheer stupidity and arrogance of Gary he smiled. The idiot thought having a pokemon before someone else was a crime. He also knew that the Professor would silently be egging him on, and hoping for Ash to lose. This would be the perfect excuse for him to take away Gastly.

" Okay Gary. let's have a pokemon battle. Gastly , to me!"

The black head chuckled and floated towards Ash.

" Charmander, use scratch! "

" Dodge and lick Gastly."

This was deceptively simple. Gastly didn't even need to take his hits. It could dodge all of Charmander's Moves. The scratch was missed by almost a metre. Gastly lick attack threw Charmander backwards.

" Hypnosis, then Lick."

Charmander was put under the spell of sleep. It just fell to the floor as Gastly mesmerizing eyes changed back to normal. Charmander was like a sleeping baby, sprawled on the floor. The lick attack would for sure finish it off. The elegant moving of Gastly surprised even the Professor. Not that he hadn't seen better before. The attack knocked the sleeping Charmander into the desk, effectively making it faint from the impact.

Ash knew that Professor Oak was angry.

" NO WAY YOU WON ASH! YOU CHEATED " Gary screamed like an annoyed baby.

" Ash! Never knock pokemon into furniture. You could hurt it. Give me that pokemon! You could seriously damage other pokemon! "

" Don't give me that Professor. You're trying to make some feeble excuse to take away my pokemon. I believe that it is league rules to give me a pokedex. "

" What's a pokedex?" Katlyn asked.

" A pokedex is a recording system that records all the pokemon you've caught, and has a lot of functions to help trainers as well."

" Here each of you take one. "

' I hope you make discoveries and fill this pokedex. Now, you may go. "

Ash walked back to his house. He couldn't be more amused when Gary blocked his way. This was outside so Prof. Oak couldn't see. The ideal place for what he called " Beat up time." That was where he would try to beat up people who had annoyed him. Because he was the biggest boy, everyone would come home beaten and bruised. But he had never done this to Ash, not knowing what was to come. As soon as his fist went anywhere near Ash, Ash did a famous move. He walked forward, putting his foot in front Gary's leg, tripping him, and simultaneously pushing the opposite way with his hands. It made Gary fall, and he was sprawled on the floor. Ash then continued.

Professor Oak heard Gary cry out, and immediately ran out to find him on the floor and Ash nowhere to be seen. He was certain it had been Ash. But why was he so intent on picking on the Oak's? He would have a talk with Delia later. There was a lot of undesirable things in Ash's behaviour.

Meanwhile, Ash had used Gastly to conceal him from the Professor, and was entering his house now.

" I'm so excited now Ashy! You can be on your pokemon journey! Remember to call, change, and always take care of Gastly. Call me when you get to Viridian City. "

She passed him his travel bag, and gave him a hug. He then set off through the long journey from Pallet Town to Viridian City. He would need good senses, he knew that. He ran off to the gates. There were Katlyn and Gary, also waiting for departure. Gary was bruised, and knew that words now would only ruin his pride. They all ran off.

Ash first came to the greener area of the route. It would take at the least, two days to cross over to Viridian. That was certain. He had also studied the route's geographical components. There was a rocky area that would take less time to cross. That was on the east side. The green way across would take much longer, and there wouldn't be streams like in the mountains. He started his way east, and crossed an Oak tree. That told him he was going the right way. He then saw a trainer. He was most likely a novice trainer.

" Hey You! I challenge you to a pokemon battle!"

Typical novice moves, Ash thought.

" Very well. I accept. Gastly, to me!."

Ghastly came out as a blue mist again. The trainer hesitated for a second, because he had never seen this pokemon before. It was also because it was very scary to him.

" Go pidgey! Use gust!"

The novice trainer smiled. He had worked for an hour to make pidgey learn this. It had beaten every other trainer he had seen.

" Evade and Hypnosis. Lick afterward."

Pidgey was stunned when Gastly dodged the attack. It turned it's head sideways, in curiosity. Gastly's eyes turned blue, and Pidgey slowly but surely, fell asleep. Pidgey's wings were sprawled sideways. It was weaker than charmander, so it fainted with one hit. The novice trainer was a sore loser. He walked away, a sulk on his face.

Ash battled one too many trainers on his first day. He then saw something. He had been careless! That idiot Gary had been following him the whole time. He had obviously walked into the route without knowing what to expect, and then followed Ash.

" Gastly, get him " Ash whispered

What happened then was a shriek and Gary being dragged into the air in front of Ash.

" I presume you were following me? "

" No. I was just trailing you to beat you up. This time won't fall for you're stupid trick! "

" Very well =. You may have your fight."

Gastly let go of Gary, who like a hero, fell on his face. He then threw a punch a Ash. Ash clasped his clenched fist and threw him backwards. Gary spiralled, and again, fell to the floor. He was so angry, he took out his pocket knife. "Let's see if you can manage a scar on that pretty little face of yours!" and he lunged towards Ash.

Ash was very surprised that Gary has succumbed to his anger this early. But taking so many falls hurt his pride, and Gary was unpredictable. He didn't want to hurt him, so he disarmed him, and threw a punch so hard, Gary was knocked out instantly. He then left him, and this time, with a few extra bruises.

Gary was probably awake by now, Ash thought. This time, with a purple eye and a scar on his arm. Ever since he had left Gary behind, he had concealed himself using Gastly. He had practised using ghost powers since he got Gastly. They had only so far managed to get to concealing, and using ghost power to add extra power to his body. He had added extra power to his hand when he had hit Gary.

Ash found a popular battle place, the stream, and Gastly cleared out all the trainers in the area. He decided to see if the stream had any good pokemon. He took out his rod. He had got it as a present from his father, before he had left for his journey. He had died a few years later.

The rod was tightening. Gastly helped give Ash strength, and the rod exploded out of the water, with a lot of other water pokemon tumbling to the other sides. There was a pokemon in the middle. Not a magikarp, not a psyduck. It was pink. Something from another region obviously. He scanned it's pokedex entry. Another region. Name: SLOWPOKE. The psychic and water pokemon. Someone had obviously released it from another region. It didn't seem very happy at the fact it had just been pulled out of the water.

"SLOWPOKE" Slowpoke exploded with a run up and had a sort of psychic head charge. HE barely dodged it. He scanned it's moves. SLOWPOKE knows : ZEN HEADBUTT, TACKLE, AND WATER GUN. That was bad.

"Gastly, to me!" The same blue mist came forward.

" Use lick! " This would have done a good deal of damage on Slowpoke, because of the type advantage. But Slowpoke wasn't going to take the attack.

" SLOWPOKE " It shouted it's battle cry and charged again with a zen headbutt. Gastly barely dodged, and it would have been a 1 hit K.O because Gastly was poison type. Gastly used hypnosis. Slowpoke was to angry to fall asleep. Ash knew that a pokemon like this was a good addition to the team.

" Gastly, use the Enigma technique! " Ash had developed this technique very recently. Everyone he had used it against had lost. It was the ultimate strategy for a ghost pokemon.

Gastly came closer to Slowpoke. It then disappeared. Slowpoke was pissed off. A random human had pulled him out of his sleep with a _fishing rod_ for god's sake. And then it tried to capture him. It's pokemon had just disappeared, the coward. Gastly appeared again, but it was so fast Slopoke didn't see. It hit him with a weak lick attack. It then appeared again, and hit him with another one. It then hit in 20 different points, not appearing for more than half a second. The power altogether subdued the angry Slowpoke. It fell to the floor in exhaustion, but still quite awake. One more would make it faint. Ash threw the pokeball then. Slowpoke was caught. He then knew that it needed rest, and didn't take it out after that.

The sun was setting. He would have to find shelter quickly. He ask Gastly to sense a good place to stay for the night. Gastly told him there was a cave, but it was about five hundred meters above them. It was the only place, and Ash was tired. He had to start the journey to climb up to the top of the mountain. It had a lot of ridges, so Ash could climb up fairly easily. But then he knew that it was still very dangerous. But he had no other option. It would take longer to get down into the forest. He started climbing up until he heard something terrible happen. A huge rock was tumbling down. He was about 50 meters from the top, and he couldn't give up now. He was going to die,

The rock was about ten meters wide, and three meters long. It would gain enough speed to run straight through Ash. He needed a plan. Gastly was panicking. It was going to fall on them in a few seconds. Ash said his prayers. That was when Gastly reached out to ash. Ash levitated off the rock face, and to the side. The rock barely missed him. Ash was so surprised. Gastly had learnt a new technique. Levitating. He levitated himself a few meters. He knew that he couldn't fly, but it worked fine. He climbed up the rest, and found the cave.

It was beautiful inside. It was full of these green crystals. He found thousands of them. They would be worth a fortune. He gathered a dozen, and put them in his money pouch. They were like emeralds, and he knew he could get at least forty thousand poke out of those crystals. He would sell them when he got to Viridian City. there were also loads of pokemon there, sheltering. Mainly Geodude, but there were lots of other pokemon.

He lay out his sleeping bag, and pillow, and lay down to rest. He changed his clothes, and with Gastly, fell asleep instantly. He felt voices, very like the ones in Lavender Town. He was shunted into another vision.

It was another city. But it was completely fine. People were happy, actually. But then something came from the sky. It was like a fireball, hurtling towards the city. The city exploded. People cried out. Buildings disappeared in massive balls of flame. Then Ash realised this was the city before it was destroyed, like he had seen two years ago. He saw the same bodies. But instead of continuing, it turned to something else. A shadow. Shaped like a pokemon.


End file.
